Sailor Moon (Title not yet decided)
by Delusions of Grandeur
Summary: What can I say The story hasn't gone anywhere yet but if you can guess where i'm going then your a genious, Plz r+r
1. Shattered Harmony

[pic]  
  
  
  
It was a regular day in Tokyo the sun was shining and the birds were singing, Usagi, Mako, Minako, Rei and Ami were relaxing, basking on the sun drenched beach taking a much needed vacation after the fight with Galaxia, Ami was reading a book on advanced physics while Usagi was complaining that her one true love wasn't around to enjoy the peace while it lasted, he finally went to America, after all, this time he wasn't zapped on the plane by Galaxia, "I mean who knows when another enemy will appear… And judging from past experience it's only a matter of time!" Whined Usagi to her friends.  
  
"Usagi please shut up!" Pleaded Rei "He'll be back in Six months"  
  
"Your always so mean to me Rei, I just miss him is all." She said defending herself.  
  
"We know, but she does have point." Said Minako  
  
"Not you to Minako." She said sounding hurt.  
  
"Hey guys chill out, Are we taking a vacation or are we arguing about a guy who isn't even in the country." Said Mako.  
  
"Yes really guys this isn't even worth fighting about." Said Ami momentarily looking up from her book.  
  
"Hey anyway, subtly changing the subject I'm bored lets do something." Asked Mako itching to do something that involved some form of motion, (They had been sunbathing and awful long time) Ami put her book down picked up another even larger one and said.  
  
"Give me ten minutes to read up on chaos theory and then I'll go wherever."  
  
…  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"I don't see how those girls are the Sailor Senshi I mean they don't even know were watching them!" Said a girl with long black hair cascading down her back she was wearing black lipstick, black eye shadow, black clothes she was generally dark, there was however one aspect of her that was not black, her nails were a deep purple. She was wearing a black leather top that had a v shaped cut down the front, strips of black lace were holding the two side together, pushing her chest together creating and showing more cleavage then was really necessary, she was wearing a knee length figure hugging two toned skirt, in some lights it looked purple in other light it looked black and she was wearing strappy black shows. "How can they possibly be the girls who defeated the Dark Kingdom, the Black Moon, the Death Busters, the Dead Moon Circus and even Sailor Galaxia?" Said the gothic girl to the man standing beside her. He was also very dark but to a lesser degree as he was wearing a lot less make up and his nails were black in colour, his left eyebrow was pierced and he was clad in a semi see through shirt that showed off his well defined chest he was wearing a tight silver chain around his neck, it had the symbol of Pluto hanging from it just above his collar bone, the symbol looked like it was made of mercury and if it wasn't solid you could have sworn it was made out of the liquid metal, he was wearing tight (But not to tight) black leather trousers and these did a good job of showing off things, but not too much as he had to leave something to the imagination.  
  
"I do not know but I have not made a mistake these are the Senshi of the inner planets, do you remember the plan?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes I take care of these girls while you find the Senshi of the outer planets." She replied.  
  
"No that is not the plan, have I taught you nothing, you watch the girls search for any weaknesses, need I remind you that these girls beat Galaxia, while it may be possible I am not sure as to weather or not you can beat them alone." He scolded her "Never underestimate your enemy, or it could be fatal."  
  
"Sorry I shall remember next time." She said bowing her head.  
  
"And for the last time stop doing that, I'm not your master you are helping me not working for me," "now shall we proceed with the plan?" He asked.  
  
"Yes lets… Global warming." She called, a man who seemed to be on fire appeared before her.  
  
"Yes Sailor Shadow?" he replied, his eyes focusing on her long legs.  
  
"We're starting the plan I need you to be ready." She said to him.  
  
"Yes Madam I am but your humble servant." He said and in a flash of fire he disappeared.  
  
"Nuclear Winter." The gothic male called out.  
  
"Yes Sailor Ultima" she said to the man.  
  
"I want you to locate the Senshi of the outer planets and tell me when you do."  
  
"Yes my lord." An icicle formed around the blue coloured ice maiden then it shattered and all that was left were shards of ice.  
  
"I wonder how the Sailor Senshi are going to take seeing you… being a male Sailor Senshi and all." Said the newly named Sailor Shadow.  
  
"Well I'll be the first and last one they will ever see."  
  
…  
  
"Why did I agree to go on a walk in a dark, foreboding forest when I new that you were going to get us lost?" Complained Usagi. They were indeed lost and the forest was indeed dark and foreboding there were cherry blossom trees as far as the eye could see which was strange, as you don't normally picture cherry blossom trees in the same picture as the words dark and foreboding  
  
"Were not lost," said Mako, "I have just temporarily misplaced our location she continued, "Besides its not so bad. Is it?" She finished.  
  
"No of course being lost in a dark, misty, foreboding not to mention large forest with no hope of ever getting back isn't that bad." Minako giggled.  
  
"Well the air is really clean and fresh." Mako said trying desperately to find something good about the situation.  
  
"Actually, I can smell smoke." Said Ami sniffing the air, "I wonder where its coming from." She continued.  
  
"Guys be quiet… I can sense something evil." Said Rei as she closed her eyes to get a better feel of what she was sensing.  
  
"That would be me came." a raspy voice from behind them. The girls turned around to see a man covered from head to toe in flames.  
  
"What are you?" Usagi inquired as to what the char grilled man was.  
  
"You can call me Global Warming or as I'd like to think your method of destruction." Said Global Warming chuckling to himself. "Anyway I simply must destroy you,  
  
… Inferno." He called out as two walls of flame headed towards the girls.  
  
"Mercury crystal power, Make up" Said Ami as she held her henshin stick high above her and as she moving this stick a trail of sparkling blue started to wrap itself around her and formed a sparkly blue version of her scout uniform then she put her hands to her sides and a bubble of blue light surrounded her, Then in a flash of brilliant white light she had become, Sailor Mercury. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody." A small harp formed and she played it firing notes of water the doused the fire.  
  
"Hmm not bad." Said Global warming, "I'm actually impressed, you guys might actually be the sailor senshi that defeated Galaxia, well I'll be in touch seeya." He said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Hey were not done with you yet, Venus crystal power, Make up." She to held her henshin stick above her head, but this time no trail of sparkling blue energy, a translucent ribbon appeared from hers and as she moved her stick it coiled like a snake around her then spiralled to her feet and shot stars and a strong wind upwards. With this she was Sailor Venus, Global Warming however was paying no attention to the girls and was simply walking away from them oblivious to the newly transformed Sailor Senshi behind him, "Hey you wait," she called but to no avail, the overcooked man just simply kept walking, this however slightly ticked Venus off, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock." She said as she threw a golden heart at him, it hit him in the middle of his back and threw him into the ground, "Ha," she laughed at the flaming mans' forced and hopefully painful descent. Global Warming however did not find this at all amusing, it had been a long time since the Sailor Senshi he had fought had even been a worthy challenge let alone hurt him, The only two Senshi that he had come across that could do that were Sailor Shadow And Sailor Ultima this fact and the fact that he liked there plan (Not to mention the fact that he wanted to see what Sailor Shadow looked like under her clothes) is what made him join them in the first place, But these new girls seemed as if they were going to cause some trouble, he glared fiercely at them and almost spat with rage, "This is far from over girls," he hissed with venom, "Ember Glow." He said then after a intense flash of yellow light, which you had to shield your eyes from in order to prevent blindness or at least some retinal scarring he was gone. " What did I say, only a matter of time before another one shows up." Said Usagi.  
  
"Oh shut up." Said Rei. 


	2. Deep Sea Star

[pic]  
  
  
  
"Who is that chick?" Said Haruka who even for her was slightly out of breath,  
  
"I… don't know… but I don't… like her." Gasped Hotaru, desperate for oxygen.  
  
"You know maybe we should stop running from her and fight back?" Said Michiru finally regaining some control over her breathing.  
  
"Please do that, I would love to see you try." Said a female, blue in colour and her eyes looked like arctic tundra, her voice was soft and smooth and monotone. The three girls stood up in defiance.  
  
"Very well if you want a fight, we'll give you one." The three girls held their henshin sticks in there hands ready for the fight.  
  
"Saturn Planet…" but before Hotaru could finish Nuclear Winter flew in front of her and said "Antarctic Orb." With this Hotaru was trapped within a sphere of semi transparent ice. "Now that will make my job slightly easier." She chuckled to herself her face still as expressionless as ever and turned to Haruka and Michiru who had used this distraction to transform into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.  
  
"World Shaking."  
  
"Deep Submerge."  
  
Nuclear Winter just shook her head disappointed as the two coloured globes flew towards her.  
  
"Frozen Wind." Was all she said and the two globes were blown away with the greatest of ease.  
  
"Antarctic Orb." She called again and threw a ball of ice straight at Neptune at frightening speeds, Uranus just managed to get Neptune out of the way in time, but unfortunately not quick enough for her, the ball of "Pure" ice hit Uranus in the side of the head knocking her out cold.  
  
"Haruka," Neptune called at the motionless body that had fallen in her lap, and then she heard a familiar chuckle and looked up to see Nuclear Winter walking towards her slowly, a vague hint of a smile on her face, Hotaru watched helplessly as Neptune was advanced upon, Neptune was all alone now. At least that's what everyone thought; Neptune was prepared for the worst when, she heard a familiar voice in the distance.  
  
"Dead Scream." Was heard followed by a purple coloured globe that hit Nuclear Winter in the side and sent her flying, Hotaru and Neptune looked to see the welcome figure of Sailor Pluto,  
  
"Pluto!" Neptune cried, (Hotaru also said it but her voice was muffled by the thick layer of ice that surrounded her.) silently Sailor Pluto looked at the trapped figure of Hotaru she pointed her staff at the ball of ice and said "Chronos Typhoon." Purple energy spiralled from the Garnet Orb and wrapped itself around Hotaru's spherical prison; the cell of cold shattered and Hotaru was free.  
  
"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up."  
  
…  
  
Neptune was ignorant of all that was going on around her since Pluto arrived as she was weeping at the still body of Uranus, Blood trickling from her head onto Neptune's arm, she didn't even notice Pluto kneel beside her,  
  
"She'll be ok," said Pluto "we just need to get her out of here." She continued, Neptune nodded and pulling herself together she picked up Uranus and as the three started to leave they heard "her" voice again.  
  
"You're not going anywhere… Frozen Wind."  
  
"Silence Wall." Called Saturn holding her Glaive in front of her to stop the wind from getting them.  
  
"Antarctic Orb." She called as well firing multiple and continuous balls of ice at the invisible wall, this was visibly taking its toll on Saturn, so Pluto stepped beside her and held her hand in front of her, the Garnet Orb started to glow and flew from its place on the Time Staff to float just above her hand.  
  
"Garnet Ball." She said and they were surrounded by a purple dome, then Nuclear Winter visibly angered, she was furious that only two of the Sailor Senshi could so easily stop her, even if there was only one senshi stronger then the two she was against, she was fuming with rage and decided to launch her most destructive attack on them.  
  
"Silver Tundra." She screamed as a wave of icicle knives wended there way towards the senshi, with the sheer force of the impact Saturn was thrown back, the purple dome shattered and Pluto landed somewhere near Neptune, they could both hardly move, and Neptune was on her own again.  
  
"Now I'm really ticked off." Said Nuclear Winter looking at the only senshi left that could fight, Neptune stood up ready to fight to her last breath, Nuclear Winter wasn't the only one who was ticked off Neptune was seething with fury, the sky started to darken, then the darkness spread and the area around them went completely black all that could be seen was Neptune and Nuclear Winter, the ice maiden looked around her and realised how much trouble she was in, "this is… Ominous" then she looked at Sailor Neptune, the sign of Neptune was glowing behind her it then morphed into the shape of a star. "Uh oh." Was all she could say before Neptune attacked.  
  
"Neptune Deep Sea Star." The star behind her shattered and all the shattered pieces flew towards the ice maiden, as they flew towards her they started to form a trail of water, these snakes of liquid spiralled and twisted around each other before one by one and in quick succession pummelling the icy lady, after the darkness of Neptune's new found ability had gone, Nuclear Winter cried "This isn't over." And an icicle formed around her, when it shattered she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Neptune looked at her hands and said. "What was that?"  
  
… 


	3. Reunion of Fools

[pic]  
  
"You think I'm angry?" He asked, his voice showing no sign of his inner rage.  
  
"I'm furious." He screamed at the cowering pair, "I told you to watch them, not fight them and nearly lose your lives." He continued his livid speech "Global Warming you I expected to do something so stupid, the only reason you're here is to see what's under Shadow's skirt but you…" he trailed off at this point, and looked over at the blue coloured lady, she bowed her head in shame and it was apparent that she was appalled at what she had done, it was a very rare occasion that Ultima got even annoyed, so the pure wrath that was screaming at them two minutes ago was an ominous occurrence, whenever her friend got angry there was a good reason, and since he was so incensed she guessed that she and her fiery partner couldn't have done more wrong. However while she hung her head in shame her flammable male counterpart was getting more and more angry by the second, how could this man yell at him, and he used the term man loosely, after all what kind of self respecting male would wear make-up, and it was because of this semi- male that he was no closer to shadow then he had ever been, at least that's what he wanted to believe after all it wasn't possible that she just didn't like him, he never had trouble getting girl's before, but then again he had never gone after a human before. Anyway he was digressing he wasn't going to stand be yelled at like a little kid, " What is your problem, so what if we fought them it's not as if anything bad happened, and if you ask me I say we should be out there fighting them now." He said as his arrogant smile crept back on his face.  
  
"Well then we're all lucky I'm not asking you." Sailor Ultima simply said in reply to Global Warming's cheap shot at seeming to the better person, but it wasn't really trying to be the better person as even if he was right then he wouldn't have been a better person just wouldn't look a child being told off by an angry parent, he knew Global Warming's type, rebellious, really did not appreciate getting orders, and always had to look better then anyone else in the room, he was a lot like "Someone" he used to know. Nuclear Winter could see anger building, in Global Warming at any rate; Ultima had once again put on his usual façade, his introvert, stoic and almost depressive one.  
  
"I'm sorry…" She said to stop Global Warming from doing something he could regret "But I was sure I could have beaten them and, well I wanted you to be… proud I guess." She stopped there to see his reaction, it was a positive one, he smiled. He looked so handsome when he smiled; Nuclear Winter felt a shiver go down her spine as she saw his face light up he was so attractive and he would look even better if he didn't hide behind a mask of black make-up but still she couldn't think of another man who looked good in lipstick. She was decidedly pleased with his reaction so she continued. "And I would have beaten them to, if it weren't for that weird new power Sailor Neptune used on me." His smile faded and his face visibly darkened, she realised what she had said two seconds to late.  
  
"What?" He asked simply.  
  
"Ummmmm." She said. Out of a possible thirty thousand answers she could have given him, she knew that not one of them would save her from the silent treatment. Sailor Ultima's silent treatment was scarier then any war, or natural disaster could ever be, when Sailor Ultima went into silent treatment you knew he was furious and when he was silent you didn't know what he was thinking, and he had power to do pretty much anything, even Nuclear Winter who could be considered his closest friend didn't know much about him so he could quite possibly snap and go on a rampage, she knew this was very unlikely as it wasn't his style to do that, because he didn't approve of wasting life, but still there was so much unknown about him anything was still possible.  
  
"Ummm well you see… Sailor Neptune… ummm." She stuttered trying to think of a good way to phrase what had happened. She couldn't find one. Sailor Ultima simply turned away from them and said. "Get out." And his tone was one you did not argue with, even the rebellious Global Warming left immediately, he didn't even bother using the door, he teleported out of there for the quicker he left the better, Nuclear Winter bowed her head and left in a similar fashion, he wasn't going to talk to her for at least a few millennia. "This is going to be harder then I thought."  
  
…  
  
Sailor Shadow was walking around the Juuban district, taking in the sites of Motoki until he noticed her continual staring and became slightly scared, that was when she decided it was time to leave. She was waiting for someone, at that someone was coming down the road now. It was Mako.  
  
Now it was time to start operation "insert cheesy operation title."  
  
Sailor Shadow ran around the corner just in time to bump in to Mako and knock her over.  
  
"Oh my… I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?" Said Shadow offering her hand to the downed Mako. "I'm fine thank you." She replied to the mysterious and gothic looking stranger, she took her hand and then once back on her feet proceeded to dust herself off.  
  
"I'm really sorry, I should have been looking where I was going. You see I'm new here, my parents moved here on business, they never really have time for me so I had to show myself around…" she paused and then she got a really happy and wide look on her face. "Hey, I've got an idea, umm do you think you could show me around?" She asked putting on her best puppy dog eyes without looking to fake. "Look I would love to but I need to meet my friends rite away." With this she sped off down the road. That was unexpected she thought to herself, there meant to be on holiday what is so important I don't think that's how humans relax. With this thought she decided that the operation was a failure and she would go back to Sailor Ultima and tell him what had happened. She looked around and her eyes focused on an alleyway enshrouded in shadow "Oh well" she thought as she entered the shadow and disappeared.  
  
…  
  
She had a look of shock on her face "They know about us?" she asked. It was a rhetorical question but Ultima answered it anyway. "Yes" was the simple answer he gave her. "What? Who? When? Where? Why?" she stopped when she had ran out of questions that began with w. "Nuclear Winter and your lackey gave the game away by trying to see if they could beat the Senshi on their own." He said this without a change in his tone, he was no longer angry; he never stayed annoyed for too long anyway. "So how will this affect our plan?" she asked, "Well" he continued "The Senshi of the outer planets are now going to join forces creating a full team again which means we will have to be very careful and also means we will have to work together." Even though the news Ultima had given her was shocking and irritating, Sailor Shadow found she still couldn't take her eyes off his chest. "Umm hello." Said Ultima trying to get her attention back to his face, she looked up at him and stared straight into his eyes, she hurriedly looked away and flushed slightly, o.k. So what if she was acting like a schoolgirl she had a reason to. "Anyway, I'll tell you when I'm ready." with this he turned and walked away and my god did Shadow love how he walked in leather. "And you can stop staring at ass now!"  
  
…  
  
"Sorry, I'm late." Wheezed Usagi as she ran in to the Hikawa shrine. She looked around too see some familiar and welcome faces, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru everyone was there minus a few people.  
  
"It's o.k." Said Minako "Mako still hasn't arrived."  
  
"You mean I'm not the last one!" she said as her face lit up, it was a rare occasion that she was not the last and so she had reason to be happy, "When Mako arrives we'll start the meeting." Minako finished and they sat about waiting. However they were to be waiting for quite awhile for no less then 10 metres down the road Sailor Jupiter was battling against Global warming.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution." She said as she performed her attack but it was to no avail as the leaves were simply absorbed and had no affect.  
  
"Inferno." Was his reply to her attack and a familiar wall of flame was wending its way towards her, she had to do something but her attack didn't work against the monster before so what could she do now, and then she remembered, she had only used this power once and even then it wasn't much help but there was nothing else she could do.  
  
"Super Supreme Thunder." She called and her attack clashed with his cancelling them both out. Then from out of nowhere came a strangely familiar voice. "Sailor Jupiter" It said, she looked out of the corner of her eye to see the girl she had ran into earlier. "What are you doing here? Get away before you get hurt." She called to the girl, but she had no intention of running, a smile crept across her face and then she said. "Believe me, he's the one that's gonna be hurting." With this she held her hand aloft and said, "Shadow Eclipse Power." And purple lightning came from nowhere and struck her hand creating a henshin stick then she finished with "make up." The outline of her body was deep purple her eyes were closed and she had many moons circling her, the moons started to spin faster and she opened her eyes to look forward then the moons one by one placed them selves behind her eclipsing each other, as they did this she got darker and darker until she was nothing but a silhouette, then she raised her right arm to shoulder height and pushed it swiftly to her side with this the eclipsing moons shattered like glass and she was bathed in light again. "She's a Sailor Senshi!" thought Jupiter to herself as the newly transformed Sailor Shadow stood before her. Her Senshi out was different from the girls; She was wearing a short thigh length purple dress with two blue straps, one around the waist like a belt and one around the skirt, there was a v shaped area on her hest that was a darker purple then the rest and this was outlined by a single yellow line, she was wearing knee high purple socks and purple shoes with ankle straps similar to Sailor Neptune's shoes in style, her gloves although elbow length were also different as they did not cover her hands, a triangular piece of material connected the arm to a silver ring on her middle finger, her nails were purple and her hair had changed from black to purple, if you were going to describe her in one word it would be purple. While Sailor Jupiter was staring in awe Sailor Shadow decided to show off some more so she went into her attack "Solar Distortion." The eclipse came again this time with only one moon covering the sun then the image of Sailor Shadow started to flicker, as if you were watching a T.V. screen with a bad picture, then the image split in two, the in turn then split in two leaving four of her. The four Sailor Shadows took no time at all in surrounding him and Global Warming didn't know which one two aim at. "Inferno" He called and a fire wall went straight through two of the Sailor Shadows a third one punched him in the stomach and then gave him a roundhouse to the head that even Haruka would have been proud of, this sent him to the ground. He spat angrily "I don't know who you are, but you're too late to save the senshi." He once again burst into flames and disappeared. "Wow!" was all Jupiter could say, the fire thing (She couldn't think of a better description at that point in time) that had almost beaten her was forced to run away in seconds after meeting this new senshi and o.k. There were four of her but still. "Wow!" she repeated, "So Sailor Jupiter, now will you show me around?"  
  
…  
  
"Shadow promise me you will never do that again." Said Jupiter as she appeared in a dark corner of the Hikawa shrine. "Sorry… Shadow shifting is a bit weird the first time you try it." She said holding her up. Eight heads turned in surprise at the voices. "Jupiter?" asked Rei.  
  
"Yeah sorry I'm late guys but I'd like you too meet a new friend of mine. Everyone this is Sailor Shadow. The eight gasped in surprise as they looked at the purple woman, there was a long pause of silence and Usagi was the first to speak. "Wow we're all back together and now we have a new member. What a reunion." She smiled at Shadow.  
  
"A reunion of fools." She thought to herself. 


End file.
